


In your arms

by abcsupercorp



Series: F/F ships [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Motherland fort salem - Freeform, One Shot, Raylla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: A one shot Raylla reunion post season finale.
Relationships: Raelle Collar / Scylla Ramshorn
Series: F/F ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Follow my twitters:
> 
> scyllasluthor, pastelhickson, 2bi2gays & goldenramshorn

The lights were dimmed, and there wasn't a soul in sight. Scylla Ramshorn was wandering. Her mind was all over the place. Her emotions were all over the place. **_Raelle is dead?_** she thought to herself. **_Raelle is dead_** **.** The words replayed over and over in her mind again, the cold wind stinging her cheek. She's been crying? She hadn't even realized it. Perhaps because she's faced with countless deaths, that Raelle's felt..unreal. **_She's dead, and it's your fault._** spoke her inner thoughts. Scylla pushed them aside. She kept walking, not really sure what was going on.

"Scyll," said a voice. Scylla froze in her spot.  **_no, it can't be. it's a trick._ ** her voice said, "Scylla, turn around, it's me, it's okay,"

Scylla turned around, her eyes meeting Raelle's. "Raelle?" she asked. Not noticing her words getting choked up, "No, I'm dreaming." 

Raelle shook her head, she was visibly crying also. "No, Scyll, it's me, trust me," she whispered. 

"How can I trust it's you? and if it really is, how is it you're trusting me again?" Scylla asked. She spoke so softly, it was like a whisper.

Raelle stepped closer, "Scylla, baby, it's me, I promise.." she spoke. 

Scylla stepped closer, now they were face to face, her breath trembling, "Raelle?" she asked.

"Yes," Raelle spoke, "It's me," She said. Scylla tried to turn away, but Raelle stopped her, cupping her cheeks "Baby, it's really me," 

"It is you," Scylla said between a sob, "but how, I heard about the explosion, and-and the stabbing"

"Let's not talk about that, right now, Scylla.." Raelle said softly, "Just enjoy this moment we have right now," 

"I thought I lost you," Scylla said, "When they told me you died, I-" she took a breath, forcing herself to keep it together, " I lost it," 

"shh," Raelle soothed, she pulled the girl in for a hug, "We'll talk about that later, okay. Just hug me, please,"

Scylla wrapped her arms around Raelle, and they stood there. Still in silence.

_ Nothing would ever be the same again, and they both knew that. But for a moment, standing there, together, it was like nothing changed.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs ❤️


End file.
